Whoops!
by Ranting Flamer 2060
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's true relationship is revealed after they mistakenly stumbled into an accidental creation. One-Shot Crack, unless ideas are given.


Kittara: Just a little something that I did while bored out of my mind, and all of my other story muses refused to cooperate with me (they still aren't cooperating with me...). This will not be continued unless I get ideas from readers and/or my muse for this story comes back.

I would like to thank Asher119 for giving me the orginal prompt (she is doing this one herself... eventually), and for the title and summary idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, I just mess with their lives.

* * *

Sideswipe woke up to a loud moaning from Sunstreaker. Onlining his optics, he looked over at his golden lover who was curled up in the fetal position on the floor back leaning against their berth. "Sunny? Are you okay?" Sideswipe's faceplates knitted together in concern when he didn't get an answer. Getting down off of the berth he knelt down next to the golden warrior and placed his hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?

Sunstreaker looked up into Sideswipe's violet optics with his own, faceplates twisted in agony. "It hurts..." He whispered so quietly that Sideswipe almost didn't catch it, followed almost immediately with a groan and then curling up even tighter.

It was then that sideswipe noticed that Sunstreaker's hands were curled up in fists over his chestplate where his spark would be under his armor. Panicking, Sideswipe commed Ratchet, slag the fact that it was the middle of the night and the medic was probably in recharge.

"Sideswipe, do you realize it is the middle of the night, _and_ the middle of my recharge cycle?" Ratchet grouched as he slowly booted up his systems. "This had better not be one of your pranks..."

'Ratchet!! Thank Primus you answered your comm! It's Sunny.....' Sideswipe could not go on as Sunstreaker's internal cooling fans kicked on and the golden Lambo started to offline his systems. "Sunstreaker!" In an instantaneous decision, Sideswipe picked up Sunstreaker and started running to the med bay. Pinging to Ratchet that he would be in the med bay in a few kliks.

Ratchet was fully awake now. 'Sideswipe not only cut out halfway through his original comm, but he never voluntarily comes to the med bay, even after a battle.'

Moving swiftly, Ratchet left his room and went across the hall to the med bay to wait for the twins, granted they even showed up. They did have a habit of playing pranks, and this very well could be one of them, but then again, it very well could be an actual emergency.

Surprisingly enough to Ratchet, Sideswipe did indeed show up, carrying a very lethargic Sunstreaker. Ratchet did not need to second guess that there really was something wrong. The expression on the red warrior's faceplates confirmed it was real.

"Place him there." Ratchet motioned to the berth closest to where Sideswipe was standing. Once Sunstreaker had been placed on the berth, Ratchet began performing every scan possible on the downed soldier. What he found shocked him. Moving swiftly, he started moving machinery around and plugging various ones up to Sunstreaker. Optics narrowing as he did so, he addressed the red Lambo. "Sideswipe, what in pits name has Sunstreaker been doing?"

Sideswipe gave Ratchet a confused look. "What do you mean? Other than spending more time in the washracks than usual?"

Ratchet's glare deepened as he commed for Wheeljack to get up and jerry rig a sparkling frame together. Looking up at the confused Sideswipe from where he was gathering tools he hissed. "How in Primus's name did Sunstreaker end up carrying a sparkling?"

Sideswipe's mouthplate dropped in shock. "He's what? He can't be! He told me when we first bonded that he wasn't a carrier!"

If it was possible for Ratchet's face to go purple with rage, it would have. "What? You mean you two are **NOT** twins?"

Sideswipe wilted. He had just let loose their biggest secret, and to someone who could reformat him into a tricycle if the desire so hit him. Deciding to answer truthfully, Sideswipe hoped he wouldn't get too slagged by the outraged medic. "No, no we're not... We bonded just as the war was starting, and telling everyone we were twins was the only way we could join the army... Please don't tell on us. We like it here...."

Ratchet offlined his optics for a nanoklik and cycled some air through his vents to prevent himself from punching the red lambo in the faceplates. "So what exactly am I going to tell Optimus and Prowl? Their two best warriors are into incest and somehow managed to create a sparkling, even though you technically only have a whole spark between the two of you, as they are assuming you are twins, and it requires two full sparks to create?"

Sideswipe looked down at his feet. "That's one way to put it..."

* * *

If you _**really**_ do want this to be continued, please give me some ideas!!! Thank you much!!! Also, if you favorite it, please leave a review! Even if it is just a smile face!


End file.
